Generally, center feed rolls are used to dispense sheet material, such as paper hand towels or toilet tissues. Desirably, center feed rolls dispense material from their center rather than their periphery, as opposed to conventional rolls. During dispensing, the roll housed in a dispenser may be stationary as material is removed from its core.
Unfortunately, sometimes a center feed roll collapses inward towards its core during dispensing. In some cases, the collapsed material clogs the dispenser opening and prevents further dispensing. As a result, the dispenser is inoperable until the collapsed roll, which often must be disposed, is replaced.
Accordingly, there is a need for a center feed roll that resists core collapse thereby improving operability and reducing waste.